<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Protective and Possessive Can Go Hand In Hand by Fallenstar92</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955340">Protective and Possessive Can Go Hand In Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92'>Fallenstar92</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gallavich One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bipolar Ian Gallagher, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Memory Loss, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Ian Gallagher, Possessive Mickey Milkovich, Protective Ian Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Uncle Ian Gallagher, Uncle Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenstar92/pseuds/Fallenstar92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ian and Mickey get roped into babysitting Franny while Debbie is out of town, they ask Lip and Tami for help. The problem with that? Ian sees a familiar-and unwelcome-face far too close to his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gallavich One Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/729312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Protective and Possessive Can Go Hand In Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This will go into Ian's time as a stripper and some of the choices he-without a doubt-would regret once his head was clear, as well as a discussion of something the show almost completely ignored, which was the fact that some of the people in that setting we're taking advantage of Ian's young age and the fact that he was inebriated. If any of this is a trigger for you, please skip this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian loved his niece-he was fairly sure Franny was the cutest, sweetest little girl on the planet-but he still thought when Debbie decided to take a vacation-wanting away from Chicago for awhile until Sandy was released from jail after a particularly bad bar fight-she should have planned a child friendly trip so her daughter could have gone with her, instead of telling Mickey and Ian they were babysitting as she walked out the door. "What the fuck do you do with a kid, all day?" Iam asked his brother, having run out of ideas to keep Franny busy by day three.</p><p>"We usually just take Freddie to the park." Lip said, watching as Mickey trudged down the stairs-barely holding back a yawn-with Franny hanging off his neck.</p><p>"Okay, Mini-red, you gotta let Uncle Mickey get a cup of coffee." Mickey muttered, setting Franny on her own two feet and rushing to get himself a cup of coffee. "The Hell are you two gossipin' about?"</p><p>"Tryin' to figure out somethin' to do with the little daredevil, today." Ian explained, pointing towards where Franny had-somehow-managed to climb into the counter behind Mickey and was making her way to the kitchen sink.</p><p>"On the ground; you break your arm and your Mom is gonna kill Uncle Mickey and Uncle Ian." Mickey ordered, scooping Franny up and setting her back on the ground without spilling a drop of his coffee.</p><p>"You might have a good idea, there, Lip." Ian said, hoping a day at the park would wear Franny out enough that she would go to sleep without a fight, tonight. "Hey, Franny, if you sit down, let your Uncle Mickey wake up a little bit, and eat your breakfast-and I mean all of it, this time-we'll go to the Park!"</p><p>"Yay!" Franny shouted, quickly moving to sit at the kitchen table with Lip, Ian, and Freddie. "Can I have Cocoa Pebbles?"</p><p>"Hey, if you'll actually eat more than two bites before you start runnin' around you can have anything you want." Mickey said, fetching a bowl and getting Franny's breakfast for her, hoping it would take her long enough to eat that he could get a second cup of coffee in.</p><p>"And can I have some Orange juice, please, Uncle Mickey?" Franny asked, looking up at Mickey with a little pout on her face.</p><p>"Yeah, you can have some Juice, too." Mickey replied, just glad she actually wanted to eat, today.</p><p> </p><p>Franny held up her end of the bargain-even if it required constant reminders from Ian-so Ian sent her upstairs to get dressed for the day while he and Mickey finished the last of their coffee and Lip finished feeding Freddie. "Me and Tami can go with you guys; she had a doctor's appointment, this morning, but she should be back in a few minutes." Lip offered, knowing Franny could be a bit of a handful, and that Ian and Mickey were in no way prepared to deal with it. Lip understood Debbie needing a little bit of a break, but he also thought it was wrong to just assume Ian and Mickey could keep her child, all week, without giving them any kind of instructions for taking care of her.</p><p>"Thanks. This shit is way harder than I thought it was gonna be." Ian sighed, reaching out to squeeze Mickey's hand in a silent "thank you" when the older man handed him his morning doses of his medication, having forgotten all about them while he repeatedly reminded Franny that if she didn't eat all of her food she wasn't going to the park.</p><p>"Hey, that's why you got me and Tami; we know what we're doin'." Lip said, looking towards the back door as his girlfriend entered the house.</p><p>"Hey, little man!" Tami cooed, stealing her son away from Lip to kiss his little cheek. "Franny still giving you guys a hard time?" Tami asked, seeing how exhausted Ian and Mickey both looked.</p><p>"We got her to eat by bribin' her." Mickey yawned, letting out a contented sigh as Ian gently messaged his neck.</p><p>"Yeah, I told them we'd go to the park with them so Franny could get some of that energy out." Lip said, watching Tami as she poured herself some coffee.</p><p>"Yeah, of course we will." Tami said, leaning on the counter with a soft smile as Mickey leaned his head on Ian's shoulder. She hadn't known them long, but she was fairly certain it would take an utter moron to not see that Ian and Mickey loved each other, completely. "You guys sorta got blindsided, here, so if you need any help, we're here."</p><p>"Probably gonna have to take you guys up on that offer a few times before Debbie gets home." Ian said, looking up when he heard Franny barreling towards the stairs. "We better get dressed, baby; thought it would take her longer to get ready."</p><p>"We got her, for a few." Lip said, seeing how Mickey hesitated. Mickey may be rough around the edges, but when he loved someone, it was unconditional.</p><p>"Thanks." Mickey said, his eyes meeting Lip's for a brief moment so he knew Mickey was truly grateful before rushing up the stairs behind his husband.</p><p>"Still don't understand why she couldn't take Franny with her." Tami said, watching the stairs for the little girl.</p><p>"Because she's a little selfish, on the best of days." Lip responded, forcing himself to smile when Franny made her way down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Franny was having a blast; she spent ten minutes running in circles before forcing Ian to push her on the swing while Mickey went over to a food truck just outside the entrance to the park to get them all something to drink and Lip and Tami sat in the sandbox with their son. Today hadn't been too hard, and Ian enjoyed having the chance to spend some time with his niece, nephew, brother, pseudo sister-in-law, and-most importantly-his husband. "Uncle Ian, where'd Uncle Mickey go?" Franny asked, reminding Ian that Mickey had been gone longer than he expected.</p><p>"I don't know, Pebbles. Let's go get him." Ian said, effortlessly lifting Franny, placing her on his shoulders, and making his way towards the gates of the playground where he could see Mickey standing.</p><p>"Uncle Mickey!" Franny shouted, pointing towards the brunette, trying to adjust the drink carrier he had in his hands so he could get his wallet back into his pocket.</p><p>"Yeah, that's Uncle Mickey." Ian chuckled, only stopping when someone approached Mickey, placing their hand on the man's back. "We better go get him so you can have your lemonade!" Ian exclaimed, walking as swiftly-and carefully-as he could with Franny sitting on his shoulders. As they got closer, Ian realized he knew the man standing beside his husband, though he truly wished he didn't; he'd been a regular at the club when Ian was a dancer, and had been one of the people who kept Ian high in exchange for... Some things Ian isn't necessarily proud of, now. </p><p>Not that Ian remembered most of it, to be ashamed of, though; he wasn't sure what all he was taking at that time, but he often woke up with no idea where he was or who was in bed beside him. The thought that someone who had-at one time-almost been one of those people near Mickey caused Ian's blood to run cold, and he needed to get as close to his husband as possible. "There you are; we were wonderin' where you went off to!" Ian exclaimed, moving Franny to his left hip and wrapping his right arm around Mickey's waist.</p><p>"Sorry; line was fuckin' ridiculous." Mickey said, turning to give Ian a look he'd become very familiar with; the look that said "you don't need to be jealous, you know I only want you" and, sure, Ian was a little jealous if <em>anyone </em>got that close to Mickey, but in this instance? This was more about protecting his husband from a man he knew was trouble.</p><p>"It's fine. Me and Pebbles, here, were just startin' to miss you." Ian said, smiling down at his husband.</p><p>"I recognize you... Not sure where I've seen you before, though." The man said, looking Ian up and down with a predatory gaze. At that look, something in Franny-something that reminded Ian of the girl's mother during her childhood-shifted, and she smiled even brighter than she had been at seeing her favorite uncle.</p><p>"Daddy Mickey, Daddy Ian pushed me <em>so high </em>on the swing, I could see the <em>whole </em>playground!" Franny exclaimed, holding out her hand to silently ask for her drink. Mickey gave Franny a look-it was so quick that Ian was sure anyone who didn't know the man wouldn't catch it-before noticing how their audience of one was watching both himself and Ian, so he decided to play along.</p><p>"He did, huh? Bet you're glad he's so strong." Mickey said, setting the drink carrier on a table beside him long enough to retrieve Franny's lemonade and pass it to the little girl. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of the way this guy was looking at Ian-he was old enough to be either of their father and looked like the fucking Crypt keeper's son-but he would <em>never </em>be okay with anyone looking at his husband other than himself.</p><p>"Yep!" Franny cheered, happily kicking her tiny legs.</p><p>"I... Must have the wrong person." The stranger muttered, looking between-what he was being lead to believe was-a happy family of three.</p><p>"Yeah, you fuckin' do." Mickey said, sending a cold glare in the man's direction.</p><p>"But... If you two are up for it-" Ian cut the man off with a snort, shifting Franny higher on his hip.</p><p>"I don't share. Walk away. Now." Ian said, his tone cold and clipped, his facial expression telling the man all he could ever need to know; whatever he wanted to suggest was completely out of the question, and if he valued his safety, he needed to walk away.</p><p>"You heard him. And just between us, I'm not as fuckin' nice as he is. Go." With Mickey's thinly veiled threat out there, the man walked away, leaving just Mickey and Ian with their niece.</p><p>"He was weird." Franny decided, keeping her eyes on the straw in her drink as Mickey and Ian shared a quick look, silently confirming that Ian would explain his tension, later.</p><p> </p><p>"He wasn't one I woke up with, but... I remember havin' to blow him to get whatever the fuck he had on him." Ian admitted, sitting on the bed he and Mickey shared later that night after they had put Franny to bed.</p><p>"Baby..." Mickey wasn't sure what to say; he knew Ian had been using when he worked at the club, but had no idea what all had happened to the redhead, in that time.</p><p>"When I saw him near you, I just... I felt like somethin' was gonna happen to you." Ian said, so quietly Mickey almost missed it.</p><p>"Hey, I'm okay; think the rugrat callin' us her Dads threw him off." Mickey said, moving to sit even closer to the younger man. "We ever see any more of those assholes? Point 'em out to me; think they need to meet your husband." Ian let out a soft, sad laugh at that. "I know we both get a little jealous-Hell, we did it, today-but this? This is about us always watchin' out for each other." 'Because I was too late, last time' Mickey thought, dismally, moving to take one of Ian's hands in both of his.</p><p>"You know you're safe, now, right?" Mickey asked, tracing small, invisible patterns on Ian's hand as he spoke, wishing he hadn't said it; he was always bad at the whole "comforting" thing.</p><p>"Yeah. I know I'm safe with you." Ian replied, wrapping his hand around one of Mickey's. "I know you'll keep me safe, Mick." And to Mickey, those words meant so much more than any "I love you" they had ever shared. As long as Ian knew Mickey would always protect him, everything was fine.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this got a little heavy, but I hope it wasn't too hard to read. Leave me some comments to let me know what you think. Much love!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>